Sincere Knowledge Part 2
by Izzyofzerotwo
Summary: The next chapter in my on going mimi izzy romance....


Sincere Knowledge: Part 2  
by IzzyofZeroTwo

* * *

Izzy stared at his hand as it dropped to the ground and quickly exploded into millions of atoms. A silent scream was all that he could manage before passing out in shock. Leomon smiled truimphantly, but the expression was rapidly replaced as Togemon caught him square in the gut with her special jab. 

"Why you little … !" Leomon fell to his knees in pain. 

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled, throwing Leomon backward into a heap. He laid there, knocked out cold. 

"_Izzy!_ Izzy, no!" Mimi cried. She rushed to Izzy's side. She stared at his hand vacantly or, more accurately, where it should been. It had been cut off just below the wrist and was bleeding horribly. 

"You... you stupid boy! Why did you do that? Now you're going to die, and leave me here with all these wierdos," she said. 

Mimi tore a piece off her shirt, and tried to stop the bleeding. Izzy's future was looking rather bleak. Tears began to slide down her face as she thought of losing her friend. She wiped them away with the swipe of the back of her hand. What would she do without him? 

* * *

Darkness crept in slowly, and the evening seemed to last forever. It was nighttime now. Mimi and the two digimon sat around the fire watching their friend twist and turn on a pallet. The makeshift pallet was made of a blanket thrown on top of some leaves. The digimon had de-evolved. 

"Poor thing," Palmon said, breaking the silence. She looked sad. "I hope he'll be ok" 

"If he makes it through the night, there is a good chance that he has lost a lot of blood," Tentomon stated matter-of-factly. "Don't you agree, Mimi?" 

Mimi nodded, her mind on other things. She was lost thinking about what Izzy had said. "Especially not Mimi!" Those words rang over and over in her head. She thought: He has always been so kind to me. He even rubbed my feet a couple of times after I was sore from walking around the Digiworld. He lost his hand trying to protect me. 

Once again, the tears welled up. Palmon hugged Mimi, seeing the tears standing in her eyes. "He'll be ok, I just know he will! You need to get some sleep now." She nodded dully, and laid down on a worn blanket Palmon dug out of her pack. 

Mimi curled up in a ball and silently cried herself to sleep. _Izzy, poor, poor Izzy... _Images and broken thoughts flashed through her mind. She could feel the dry leaves through the fabric, that crinkled every time she moved. She thrashed around during the night, and Palmon watched vigilantly over her. 

* * *

The next couple of days where pretty much a blur for Mimi. Izzy's condition didn't improve much, and if nothing else, it got worse. Palmon had found some plants to keep infection away and Tentomon foraged for food. Mimi tried to make Izzy as comfortable as she could. They had to build a litter out a worn blanket, vines, and some branches. 

Her thoughts filled with the memories of the past. It was becoming clear to her that she loved him and always had in some degree. Did he... ? There was that hope nestled in her heart. But a niggling little inner voice reminded her he might not get better. 

Yet on the third day, Izzy started to look better. He was less pale, and murmered things in his sleep. It was on the 4th day that he finally woke up as the others sat down for their evening meal of fish and berries. The scent and the sounds of chatter met him as his eyes opened drowsily. 

In a voice that could barely be heard, he mumbled, "Mimi? Where's Mimi?" 

The trio turned from their meal, startled by Izzy's voice. Their shocked faces quickly turned into relieved smiles. 

"I'm right over here, Izzy," Mimi said, her face hovering over his. Her expression was between concern and joy. "How are you feeling?" 

Izzy smiled weakly. "I'm so glad your safe, Mimi," he croaked weakly, "and like I just got trampled by a herd of Monochromon. And I'm so thirsty…" 

Mimi quickly bought Izzy some water in a little canteen. She had collected it earlier from a nearby stream. After drinking greedily, Izzy collapsed back to the ground, and Mimi withdrew the canteen she had held for him. He fell back to sleep within minutes. 

This repeated on for several days. Sometimes he was coherent, sometimes he looked confused and mumbled brokenly. Soon Izzy's color had started to return, and he was awake for longer periods of time. Finally, after more than a week, Izzy was up walking with the ground, his arm wrapped up in a makeshift bandage. 

"I think we should get moving faster. We're prodigiously behind," commented Izzy. 

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Mimi asked, a look of worry on her face. 

"Really, Mimi, I'm fine. Let's get moving," Izzy said with a smile to ease her concern. 

* * *

It seemed they had been walking forever to Izzy. Sweat pour down his brow, and his arm was a constant dull ache. He wouldn't admit to being a little dizzy after what he said before. 

He held his arm protectively close to him, having found out that a branch hitting it was like being hit with a baseball bat. To Izzy, the loss of his hand had been mind-blowing, but he still knew it was worth it to protect Mimi. He functioned the best he could with only one hand, and Tentamon or Mimi was ever ready to help. 

_I've always thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen_, Izzy thought with a mental laugh. _A little ditsy, maybe, but smarter than people give her credit for. _

Lost in his own thoughts, Izzy failed to notice the root that lay in his path. His toes caught it. With a yell, he tripped and automatically brought his arms forward to catch himself. As he landed, his scream could be heard all over the island. Mimi and the two digimon quickly turned around to see what had happened. 

"Izzy!" Mimi cried, running over to him. She cradled Izzy in her arms as he breathed hard. He was so much pain, he couldn't even cry, and his hand felt like fire. 

"Oh, Izzy," Mimi said, hugging him. "This is all my fault. I'll make it up to you, I _swear!_" 

Finally able to speak, he said softly, "It's ok, Mimi. I did what I did because I wanted to. Because I- I love you." 

Moments passed. The digimon stared with wide eyes. _That _had come out of nowhere. 

Finally, Mimi smiled. Her heart seemed to stop and beat faster, and nothing else seemed to matter but that moment in time. "I love you too, Izzy." 

A twig snapped. This was not extraordinary in itself, but nobody had moved. "Aww, isn't that sweet," a gruff voice behind them said. "Makes me want to throw up!" 

Mimi gasped. Izzy, Mimi and their digimon looked up to find a strange digimon glaring at them … 

_To be continued in Part 3_

Author's Note: Sorry about the last part of this fanfic. It was written at three o' clock in the morning after I had about two gallons of hot tea. This next part will be easier to read. This chapter is a building chapter and doesn't have much action, but the next one will have plenty. I'd also like to thank Celestialmew who helped me greatly with this part. 


End file.
